Naruto's Tournament
by bunji the wolf
Summary: During the three years trip, Naruto have met strong people who became his friends upon his trip. However what if his new friends track him to Konoha? Wanting to test the skills he was force to forget by Jiraiya. Naruto host a tournament to show everyone he isn't the weak ninja he once was. Who is best in the world? Naruto/Ninja Gaiden/Tekken/Dead or Alive Crossover, Naruto X Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own Naruto, Tekken or Ninja Gaiden/DOA series**

**Hello everyone Bunji here, it's been about two weeks and half since I updated any of my fics, damn writer block is still on me, was gonna update Slasher High but I want to add some more to it before I post it up, and other troublesome issues-sigh-anyway this is a Prototype idea that been building up within my head. I thought of sharing this with you all. And wondering what you all will think of this one?**

**Anyway enjoy the show. Once again I say this is a prototype idea.**

**Chapter 1-What left behind **

_This story all begins with a young boy a new comer of fighting. Who wishes to be known as number one and respected by others, a young child at heart but body of a warrior who destiny surrounds him in darkness and light._

_His name is Naruto Uzumaki._

_Naruto Uzumaki, a boy born with a cruel destiny...  
Naruto was born in a village hidden in the leaves. But fate was cruel to him during the night of his birth. Losing both of his parents and having the nine tailed fox Kurama within. Naruto dealt with sixteen years of hatred.  
But within that hatred he found a way of dealing with it. Making friends from enemies and as some friends became enemies.  
Naruto grew and become one of the most powerful ninjas there was._

_The village idiot some would say but young Naruto Uzumaki has climb from the ranks of his weakness and has grown to be a powerful ninja. In the village hidden in the leaves the will of fire that burns within his soul has many times given him strength to overcome many challenges._

_At last there were tough and hard times with his childhood but none the less stop him from becoming leader of his village. His number one dream but shortly an event that nearly left Naruto to a point of being helpless after a special promise he made to a friend._

_After losing a ninja whom he believed was worthy of being called his best friend. Naruto sent out on a three years training around the world with the Toad Sage Jiraiya, who was one of the students of the third Hokage and was one of the three Sannins._

_For three years the two traveled together discovering new lands and meeting new people. Some became new friends and some became new enemies. But none of it would matter, once those three years were up Naruto and Jiraiya would return to the land where Naruto calls home._

_However the bonds Naruto made within the new lands he has discover within three years, won't let go. There are some bonds that are worth keeping and some that are just unbreakable to shatter, Naruto will discover very soon._

_He is not alone as he think nor is he the idiot many believe he'd to be._

_It wasn't long after seven months since his return. Naruto Uzumaki has encountered many difficult challenges. Gaara's kidnap, a new Team Seven form, Sasuke sided with Orochimaru completely, the Akatsuki high on Naruto's tail, learning and controlling a new Jutsu and while doing so try to control the power of the Nine Tails._

_These seven months were difficult for Naruto to handle._

**Naruto's Apartment:**  
Naruto woke up in the morning; it has been raining for three days. Naruto watch the rain as the sound of rain reminded him of the day he left the modern lands and return back home. Naruto didn't want to leave behind everything he has made and done and everyone he has met and became friends with.

**Flash Back:**

"Pervy-sage, why can't I say goodbye to them?" Naruto said as Naruto and Jiraiya were in the courtyard.

"Naruto, you don't belong in that world. The both of us don't belong here. We are part of a world on the other side, and that side we will remain." Jiraiya said without looking back.

"That doesn't make sense! Pervy-sage you got to be kidding me, why. Tell me why? Everything seems perfect for me, I made new friends, and I saved and helped a lot of people." Naruto said as his heart ache with being force to go back to his home land.

"Naruto you idiot, do think Konoha allow you to leave? Why do you think I'm here with you, so Konoha would know their knuckle head ninja didn't leave them behind, he didn't betray them by joining another village. Or leave behind those cares about you." Jiraiya said.

"Why should I even care about them?!" Naruto shouted "Why should I even give a single FUCK ABOUT THEM?! They wanted me gone! All I am to them is an annoying ninja, a dead last, a drop out an outcast! If it wasn't for me Tsunade-baa-chan wouldn't become Hokage, if it wasn't for me who would stop and save Gaara?!" Naruto growled.

"And if it wasn't for you, then Sasuke Uchiha may have stayed in Konoha. You made a promise Naruto, or did you forget? You made a promise and swore to me that you will stop at nothing to save and bring back Sasuke Uchiha. Or does Naruto Uzumaki can't keep his promise, breaking his ninja code his ninja way. I know what all of this seem to you Naruto. But the Fourth Hokage and Third sacrifice their lives for the sake of the village. You yourself would do the same would you not? You want their respect wasn't that your dream?" Jiraiya said as the toad sage cross over his arms.

"Damnit," Naruto bare his teeth.

"There are some things that never should happen. This is one of them, but think about it Naruto. You did great good here yes, but you also did brought harm as well. Remember the day of your training, the seal nearly cracked." Jiraiya said with a frown.

"That is because YOU touch it." Naruto snarl.

"Even so, I wasn't the one who put Kasumi in a coma for a month." Naruto's fists cracked.

Naruto let out a sigh while frowning. Jiraiya placed his right hand on Naruto's left shoulder.

"I'm sorry Naruto I truly am, but happiest comes with a price all ninjas must bare." Naruto look at his godfather, Jiraiya saw Naruto's eyes were blood red but soon vanish as they return to their original blue.

"I made a promise, Naruto Uzumaki never break his promise. You win Pervy-sage...let go home." Naruto was frowning but deep down on the inside. He was furious as his heart was in such pain. He felt as if it was ripped out and was spat on. Naruto hated Jiraiya for what he said, but deep down he knew Jiraiya was cruel and cold he was to the young boy.

"Hey…pervy-sage." Naruto's voice caught Jiraiya's attention.

"Yeah?" Jiraiya asked as he turned his back.

"You think I could have lived a good life here? Jinchuuriki or not?" Naruto's question was.

Jiraiya fall silence which angered the young Uzumaki. Naruto bare his teeth and held out his right hand as energy started to gather together within his right palm.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto shout.

"You idiot." Jiraiya dodge Naruto's Rasengan and strike him where the seal was. Naruto felt Jiraiya putting chakra into his seal. Naruto fell to his knees.

"Damn you…" He said before he fell to floor blacking out.

"I'm sorry Naruto, truly I am but you're just too important. Even if you did enjoy this new life the Akatsuki would track you down even to this place." Jiraiya picked Naruto up placing him over his right shoulder.

Jiraiya looked back one last time before he ran off with Naruto. Leaving behind a life worth so much to Naruto Uzumaki.

**End of flashback:**

Naruto stood up from his bed and looked over at a desk. He remain silence for a moment, he let out a sigh. The young Uzumaki went over to the desk and grab a piece of paper and start to write. For what he wrote was unknown to all but him.

It took him about four hours to finish what he wanted. Once done there were over ten letters beside him all finish.

**Knock, knock, knock!**

Naruto heard the sound of someone knocking on his door. Naruto answer the door only to smile who was there.

Kakashi Hatake Naruto's former Sensei of Team Seven.

"Naruto, you wanted to speak with me? Shizune told me you wanted have a word. So what's up?" The copy ninja asked his young student.

"Actually there I needed you to do a little favor for me." Naruto smiled. Kakashi stare at the young ninja wondering what he wanted him to do. Naruto hand Kakashi ten letters as each of them had a different location, location that Kakashi wasn't familiar with.

"Can you send a messager hawk to deliver this letters for me? I never really know how to do this, so can ya help?" The Uzumaki asked.

"Do I get something out of this?" Kakashi ask his young student, but the young ninja shook his head.

"No, but you will be helping me out. I am delivering letters to some friends of mine. I made during my travels with pervy-sage. It would really big help if you would do this Kakashi-Sensei." Kakashi saw Naruto's smile was filled with hope. Kakashi gave a nod and did what his young student ask of him.

"Ok, but first deliver the first three together and the deliver the rest with two." Naruto told Kakashi. Kakashi looked a bit confuse for a moment. Naruto sigh at first but point and told Kakashi which letters should be delivers in what order and with what type of bird should be the one to do it.

Once he left Naruto's apartment. Kakashi flip from one letter to the next, as one each one was for a different person.

Douglas, Hayabusa village, Kasumi, Doo San, Rochefort, Kazama were the main name Kakashi saw as he didn't look at the last four letters. He was surprise how many letters Naruto wanted him to deliver.

**Two weeks later: Somewhere in the Modern lands**

A large hawk flew in the sky as the brown color hawk flew over what appears to be a large village. The brown hawk flew down towards the village as the Hawk flew inside a small tower. Inside the small tower were two men who had messager birds like the ones in Konoha but a bit different from theirs.

The two men open the small black box that the hawk carried on its back. The two men found about four villages as each letter were tie for the Hayabusa village but each of them was written for four different people that lived within the village.

"I'll deliver these at once." One of the two men said.

The man grabs the letters and quickly left the tower to deliver the letters to one whom was within the village at the moment.

**Hayabusa village's shrine temple:**

Upon entering the temple grounds, at the temple grounds was there was a young woman with long beautiful black hair. The young woman wore white shine maiden outfit.

"Shrine Maiden Momiji!" The man called her name. Momiji turned to see who called her name. The man walks over to the Shrine Maiden and hand over the letters to her.

"For me?" She asked the man.

"These letters they were sent by someone of the name Uzumaki. There four letters, one for you, Master Ryu, Ayane and Kasumi." The man told Momiji. Momiji was surprise by the news.

The man gave Momiji the letters as the man bow his head to the shrine maiden and took leave quickly. Momiji as she looked at the letters she has within her grasps.

'_Ryu, Ayane are out on a mission. And Kasumi is out as well. I'll wait for them to return to tell them the news. Huh what's this?'_ Momiji thought. She saw that the letters were open. The seal on the letters were broken as Momiji could sense Naruto's chakra on each of the letters seals. Momiji sat down on the stairs of the temple and decide to read the letter with her name on it.

_**Dear Momiji**_

_**Hey Momiji-chan. It's me Naruto. I know it's a bit of a surprise to get a letter from me. I know you and everyone else is mad at me or not. I'm not sure how everyone felt when I leave. I'm not sure if you hate me or would call me a baka for leaving ha-ha-ha.**_

_**Anyway if you're reading this letters this mean I am either dead or I still never gain what I always wanted from my village. Either way, this is my goodbye letter to you Momiji-chan. If it wasn't for you or your skills as a shrine maiden I would have been dead that day when my seal nearly cracked. **_

_**I wanted you to know that I truly care about you and that the bond between us was worth it. I truly mean it, I always thought I was a failure and that I could never become a great ninja. But you and everyone show me there is more than knowing Jutsu and being stealth to understand what it means to be a ninja.**_

_**Thank you Momiji**_

_**Love Naruto Uzumaki**_

Momiji frown for what she read. Her right hand tighten up in a fist. But suddenly she noted there was more as she saw a little arrow pointing to the back of the letter. Momiji turned around and saw more written down.

_**PS-I may not ever gain what I want from my village. But I know within the Hayabusa village I have friends that love and care about me. Though I am a Jinchuuriki, the Hayabusa village made me know that I too am a human being. I Naruto Uzumaki am a Ninja.**_

_**One day we will meet again. **_

"SIS!" A familiar voice called out to Momiji. Momiji look to see Sanji. Sanji was one of the young ones whose dream is become the best ninja of the Hayabusa and hope one day to become Ryu Hayabusa's student.

"Sanji," Momiji said while smiling.

"Sis, Master Ryu and Ayane have return." He informs Momiji. Sanji noted something while staring at Momiji.

"Sis, why are your crying?" He said. Momiji gasp as she caught herself crying. Momiji wipe her tears away.

"It's nothing Sanji. Can you tell Ryu and Ayane to come here, there's something I want them it's very important." Sanji nod his head and ran off quickly.

'_Naruto, I really hope you're doing well. I really do.'_ Momiji thought.

**Somewhere in France:**

Young twenty-three year old Helena Douglas the illegitimate daughter of the deceased Fame Douglas, once a former opera singer now, Helena is now the current-head leader of the Dead or Alive Tournament and of DOATEC

Alone within her office, Helena had her eyes closed while letting out a small sigh. She open her eyes when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." She said.

The doors open as a bald dark skin man wearing a black colored suit enters the room. The man ran over to Helena's desk while panting hard for a moment to catch his breath.

"Helena, you got a letter you're not gonna believe who's it's from." The man known as Zack said with a smile.

Being curious what this letter was from whom? Zack hand over the letter too Helena. There was silence for a moment until Helena's blue eyes widen.

"But this is from." Helena gasp as Zack nodded.

"Ya got that right. I knew it my boy didn't chicken out on us. I read my letter but he said your letter is a bit more special if ya dig what I mean ya know?" Zack laughed while Helena looked away as her cheeks lighten up.

Helena read her letter. Zack could see some disappointment in Helena's beautiful blue eyes. But however, when she closed her eyes for just a second.

"Zack," She said.

"Yes Ms. Helena?" He asked.

"I want to have a meeting with the ninjas, but also a few special guests." A large smile came across Helena's face.

"Yes Ma'ma." Zack nods.

**Few weeks later somewhere in Konoha:**

There was a knock on Naruto's door. It was seven in the morning, Naruto was bit of having a visitor in the morning especially early of this hour?

Naruto answer the door only to be greeted by Kakashi Hatake.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei what brings you here?" The Uzumaki yawned.

"Lady-Tsunade would to see you. You have a visitor waiting for you." Kakashi said.

"Baa-chan and there's someone who wants to meet me?" Kakashi nodded.

"Get dress lady-Tsunade wants you now." Naruto nod and went to get dress.

**Tsunade's office:**

Naruto Uzumaki enters the room to see Tsunade was sitting in her seat with a very unhappy look on her face. While Shizune was standing to Tsunade's right with a nervous look.

Naruto enter the room to see there Tsunade and Shizune was but there was something one else there within the room. There were two people within the room beside Tsunade and Shizune, those two people Naruto knew right away.

A beautiful woman with beautiful blonde hair with blue strong eyes, the woman wore a dark blue dress with black high heel shoes.

The second person was a young man with black hair. His dark eyes were strong and cold. He wore a black coat while wearing a white shirt underneath, wearing black pants to match his black coat and black shoes.

Naruto was speechless upon seeing the two people.

"It's rude to say nothing to your guest, especially to some old friends." The young man spoke. As he smirk at the shock Uzumaki.

"Jin, Helena. What brings you two here? How did you find out where I live?" He asked them.

"It was easy. Tracking you down wasn't so difficult as we thought. Your letters was the first clue to your location." Helena smiled at the young Uzumaki.

"Would you explain yourself Naruto, sending letters to people whom I never know of." Tsunade said with a glare.

Naruto walked over to Jin and Helena and sat down on the opposite couch. He sighs at first before he looks at Tsunade with a sad look on his face.

"It was three years back when Pervy-sage was training me. We discover new lands and new places to train. We did a lot of things in those three years, but mostly didn't have barely any time to train me. Most often he left me in the care hands of others who train me. Jin and Helena are who I met in my stay in the other lands for three years. It's a really, really, really long story Baa-chan trust me." He said, Tsunade stare at her young Uzumaki and judge the look in his eyes and believe him.

"You can give me the full detail later or I can hear it from that idiot Jiraiya's mouth later. But right now give me some detail the elders of Konoha feel very threaten to know your friends could easily find our village." Tsunade sigh.

"To make a long story short it all started three years ago. I enter a tournament called The King of Iron Fist Tournament Three it was from there. I met Jin and many others fighters, I was new to the tournament and was easily floored. Though I was defeat and never made it to the final rounds. I had a blast though it was from there I decide to take training of martial art serious. Pervy-sage had vanished somewhere and I was left with no teacher so one day while searching. I met an old man by the name of Gen-Fu. He was cool looking old guy, he saw I was in trouble I told him I needed a sensei who could teach me the art of fighting. Gen-Fu spent about two to four months training me. It took some time but I got it done somehow." Naruto laughed.

"Go on." Tsunade said.

"Right, after half of my training was near completion. Gen-Fu sent me on a task, he told me to enter a tournament that was called The Dead or Alive Tournament or DOAT for short. I enter the tournament to test my skills. I was still a long way from how strong I wanted to be. It was there I met Helena. She defeated me in my seventh round in the tournament I was only two fights away from the finals in the tournament I came in third place, but I did won a large sum of prize money." He smiled at the end.

"What did you do with the prize money?" Shizune asked Naruto.

"I use half of it for my own ends it was a small amount I used but gave the rest away for those really needed it."

"Fifty thousand he gave away." Helena spoke. Tsunade's and Shizune's nearly popped out of their heads.

"F-f-fifty thousand!" Shizune was shock to hear about much money Naruto won.

"What! Who did you gave it to you!?" Tsunade smash her hands down on her desk while as she yell.

"Gen-Fu, he really needed, his granddaughter was very ill and needed the money for her treatment. As repayment for teaching me I gave him the money he needed. But the money I gave him wasn't enough, but thanks to Helena here, everything turned out just fine." Naruto smile at Helena as the woman smiled back at the young ninja.

"Wow that is quite a story Naruto-kun." Shizune grinned.

"I told ya, it's a really, really, really long story. Just a few hours alone won't be enough." He rubbed the back of his head while sweat-dropping.

"Telling the story of the events that happens three years ago is quite a large ordeal." Jin said while looking at Tsunade.

"Indeed, but what brings you two here? Surely it's not just to see me is it?" Naruto smirk at his two friends.

"Actually yes and no, Naruto before you left that night. You left many of us greatly disappointed. You left behind many things behind. Not everyone will be happy to see you especially after you leaving without saying a word." Jin explains to Naruto.

"Or even a goodbye kiss." Helena added.

Naruto's facial expression stank down into sorrow.

"I know that, but I had to come back. I am needed here." He said with a frown. He knew he was bullshitting himself he didn't want to leave but he was force too.

"What did this young idiot leave behind?" Tsunade sigh at first as she asked Helena and Jin.

"Friends, family, teachers, a home, a pet and love ones and many others things." Helena told Tsunade. Tsunade turn her attention towards Naruto, Naruto look away from Tsunade's sight.

"Naruto, did Jiraiya told you to leave this behind?" She asked him. But Naruto didn't speak he only remain silence for a long moment.

"Naruto,' Tsunade spoke his name while staring at him.

"Yes Baa-chan. He didn't just told me…he made me." He nodded he sigh afterwards.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because, he said I am needed here. That this is my fate I cannot have what I made there. Cannot have the life I always wanted. I am a Konoha ninja and always will be. Also I made promises here and I never break a promise. And also I'm a Jinchuuriki, yes Jin and Helena know about it. They…saw in action." The more Naruto told Tsunade more depress he felt about leaving everything behind but also telling Tsunade or anyone of his friends in Konoha about this either.

Tsunade knew there was more behind this then she knew. Jiraiya force Naruto yes but she knows how strong Naruto was. Jiraiya wouldn't force Naruto by just words. She will find out the truth soon enough.

"Naruto for now let us skip ahead of this matter. I will deal with this with Jiraiya whenever I see him…again." Naruto, Shizune, Helena and Jin could hear the sound of Tsunade's knuckles cracking.

"Sure thing Baa-chan," He gave her a nervous smile.

"So who are these two friends of your please introduce them to us." Tsunade said as she smiled.

"This is Jin Kazama the Head of the Mishima Zaibatsu. Like me he to carries a dark power within him but he's is far different from mine." Naruto introduce Jin to Tsunade and Shizune as the young Kazama nod his head.

"This is Helena Douglas the head of DOATEC. Her father was the former head of DOATEC but he was assassinated, Helena took her father's place and as I said it's a long story behind everyone I have met." Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"You also left out that I am your fiancé darling." Helena chuckled.

Tsunade's jaw drop in awe shock while Shizune's eyes nearly popped out from the news, Naruto was blushing bad, while Helena was very calm after telling what her relationship with Naruto was. The room was silence with a long pause until Naruto spoke to break the silence.

"So Jin how's your mother? Jun doing better now is she?" He asked the young Kazama.

"She's doing fine thanks to you. She's wanted me to ask you if you're coming back for this years thanksgiving, Lars, Alisa and Asuka already plan on coming. She still kind of shock about knowing my father being alive and him being head of G-Corp, I don't see them able to look at one another for a long awhile. I don't know if they ever married before I was born. But she's single now, I can't blame her, father's power hungry also try to kill me and his old man twice. Also she's made new flavor of Ramen for you, a reward for what you did for the Kazama family." Jin explains to Naruto.

"That's good…I guess." He'd sweatdrop.

Naruto looked back at Tsunade who's face pause in shock. Her golden eyes widen still in shock as her mouth hang open wide.

"Helena how's Kasumi, Ayane and the Super Ninja?" Naruto chuckle at his nickname for Ryu.

"Kasumi has recovered just fine. She looks forward seeing you again and so are the others. I ask Ryu would he like to come with me to Konoha. But he said he rather not see the village that shape you into the knucklehead youth. Kasumi wanted to come but Ryu and Ayane forbid her, she has recover but she isn't at her full strength not quite." Helena giggles at Ryu's comment on Konoha.

"That's Ryu for ya, yeah not a good idea to force Ryu into that kind of thing. It would have been nice to see everyone see me. Then again I am pretty sure everyone is piss at me for leaving, I can't really can't blame them." Naruto rub the back of his head.

"Canna and Nita wanted me to give you this." Helena reached between her breasts and pull out a small card and hand it over to Naruto. Naruto open the small card and smiled for what he read.

"Who's Canna and Nita?" Shizune asked Naruto as Tsunade finally snap out of the shock.

"Canna is a little girl who sees me as her big brother though she called me father one time." He said with a big smile.

"And Nita?" Shizune asked.

"Canna's half sister and she's also Naruto's daughter." Helena said.

Once again the room was silence with pause, until both Naruto and Jin counted down in their minds how long before certain busty blonde blew her top.

"**SHE'S YOUR WHAT!"** Tsunade shouted.

**Next Chapter-Naruto's True Strength**

**What Naruto left behind is:**

**Naruto's Teachers/Senseis-So far Naruto has other sensei though.**

Gen-Fu-Martial Art-Xinyi Liuhe Quan(Mind, Intention and Six Harmonies fist)-Chinese martial art

Ryu Hayabusa-Martial Art-Hayabusa Ninjutsu style

Paul Phoenix-Martial Art-Karate, Judo style

Baek Doo San-Martial Art-Tae Kwon Do

**Family-Those who Naruto see as family or are family to him (Note-Those who listed as crush are those who really likes Naruto but has not pushed the relationship to the next level) being friend or best friend listed how close bond he has with them. Those of Figure are those really close to Naruto, might know he's a Jinchuuriki or know his childhood was shitty.**

Helena Douglas-Naruto's fiancé

Momiji-Best friend/Girlfriend

Kasumi-Best friend/Crush

Canna-Daughter figure (Canna is the little girl from Ninja Gaiden 3)

Nita-Daughter

Ayane-Sister figure/Friend/Crush

Eliot-Rival/Friend

Hitomi-Friend/Rival/Crush

Zack-Friend

Tina Armstrong-Friend/Crush

Gen-Fu-Sensei/Grandfather figure

Lili de Rochefort-Believes she's Naruto's true fiancé

Ryu Hayabusa-Brother figure/Sensei

Paul Phoenix-Father figure/Sensei

Alisa Bosconovitch-Friend

Kunimitsu-Sister figure/rival/friend

Jin Kazama-Brother figure/Friend

Asuka Kazama-Rival/Friend/Crush (Her Baka)

**Naruto left behind also weapons and gifts and items upon his journey on the other side of the world. He has done a lot of things during three years. He has a lot to caught up and do when everything comes to together.**

**Naruto been out of action for awhile and has forgotten nearly everything his senseis, friends, love ones have taught him, and yes Naruto does have a pet but who that pet is in question. Its not Roger or Roger Jr. or is it Kuma the fighter badass Bear or is it Alex the boxing Raptor or something else?**

**That has all for now everyone later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the Naruto series or Ninja Gaiden/DOA series or the Tekken series**

**Now to answer few of your questions for this fic.**

**Naruto pairing is a Harem but so far you know Helena and Momiji is in the harem. How many are in this Harem is unknown to you all. You will know who in as this story goes on.**

**ShINaiX-Are you reading my mind? If so stop it XD lol Naruto does have Tekken girls that really liked him he just doesn't know how much they liked him, same goes for the other DOA women.**

**Trooper0007-Who say they didn't get along XD**

**Gin of wicked smile-Thank you for liking it so far and yes, there will be bashing but mostly on Jiraiya and others, as replacing naruto konoha friends with his new friends. You'll have to wait and see how this story grows :D **

**Chapter II-Naruto's True Strength**

"**SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER!"** Tsunade shouted.

"Baa-chan calm down." Naruto sweatdrop.

"No! You SHUT YOUR TRAP! Who's the mother? Is it you?" Tsunade pointed at Helena.

"As much as that would be a pleasure, but sadly I am not Nitra's mother. I was a bit shock to learn my fiancé had a daughter. But Nitra is a good girl." Helena explains to Tsunade.

"Naruto how…did you have a kid? You're only sixteen! You're too young to be a parent! How did this happen? Who's the mother? Did Jiraiya have something to do with this?" Tsunade yell. Both Naruto and Shizune was surprise to see how piss off Tsunade was.

"Naruto you do not leave behind a child especially if she your own child." Tsunade told Naruto.

"You don't think I know that!" He yelled at Tsunade.

"You think I was fine leaving my daughter behind? I didn't get the chance to say goodbye to her. But I know she's in safe hands. I'm suffering right now just telling you." He sighed.

"Let calm down before this matter can get any nastier." Helena spoke, Naruto gave a nod as he calm down while Tsunade also calm down as well.

"How did you two find me? How did you really find where Konoha was?" Naruto asked Jin and Helena.

"Again, it was easy the letters you sent out was a big hint." Jin said, Naruto was still confuses how they find out where this land that was supposed to be a secret was being kept. Suddenly Naruto pause and slap his forehead.

"You use Alisa didn't you?" He asked Jin as the young Kazama let out a small chuckle.

"Who's Alisa?" Shizune asked Jin.

"She's Jin's personally bodyguard and also she's an Android." Naruto explain.

"She's here isn't she?" He asked Jin.

"No, we only use her tracking skills to find your location. Took awhile to find this place, multiple Hawks were sent from one spot to another before we could find this world of yours." Jin explains to his friend.

"I still want to know who the mother of your daughter is." Tsunade said with a stare.

"Nitra's mother is dead. Telling you won't matter at all. She's my daughter so she my business not yours baa-chan." Naruto said with a cold tone.

"Naruto do you remember what everyone has taught you?" Helena asked her young lover.

"Slightly, it's been seven months I hadn't been using them. I was told or rather force by pervy-sage to forget what I learn. The Martial arts, the jutsu I even left behind my weapons in the Hayabusa village. Ugh I feel like a Noob again." The young Uzumaki sighed.

"A what?" Shizune and Tsunade asked.

"Noob…it's a word all the kids like me use now these days. It when someone is not just a rookie but a completely newborn when it comes to certain things. As such my Martial Arts and the Jutsu I have forgot. I remember just bits of them though. Damn I really wish I kept that scroll Ryu gave me." Naruto rub his forehead.

"It'll come back to you in time." Jin said.

"I hope so, so how long you two plan on staying here anyway?" He asked his friend and fiancé.

"I'm here to reclaim my fiancé." Helena said. While Jin didn't say anything only had his eyes close.

"I'm sixteen Helena, your twenty-three I can't marry you until I'm eighteen or twenty-one." He said with a frown.

"Konoha has different laws here. I am Konoha's Hokage my word is law, if Naruto want to marry Helena he can but he'll have to be seventeen. I'm only saying this because this idiot left behind a lot of things beside weapons and Jutsu. Is there anything other family or girlfriends you left behind I should know?" Tsunade glare at Naruto.

"As I said Baa-chan it's a really long story." He sighed.

It was only a few hours later that rumors of Naruto Uzumaki having a fiancé spread like wildfire; Tsunade tried her best to keep it a secret. She wonders who spill out to person to person. As all eyes were on Naruto Uzumaki.

Helena stayed at a nice hotel while Jin had left Konoha and stayed in Helena's large ship that stood out in the ocean of the land of fire. Though Jin came here on his own but Helena however, came here by air. She had her own personal Helicopter, Jin use the Helicopter to get back to her ship thus leaving Helena in Konoha. Helena was fine with it, she get a chance to know the life style of her fiancé.

**Konoha training grounds:**

"Gah Damnit why can't I remember!" Naruto held his head as he shouted.

The young ninja sighed, every time he tried to remember what his senseis have taught him nothing came up. Only the lessons Jiraiya have taught him which was a stronger a Rasengan and how to counter Genjutsu.

Quickly anger filled him. Naruto punched a nearby tree as the middle selection of the tree bust into nothingness in Naruto's one-shot punch. His eyes widen with shock for what just happen. Looking into his right palm as it closed. Naruto knew there was something wrong he could feel it.

"That was your phoenix punch." Helena's voice was heard. Naruto looked over and saw his fiancé there smiling at her young lover.

"My Phoenix punch huh? I can't remember. My mind is foggy when I try remembering what everyone has taught me. When I do remember something from everyone I only get tiny fragments and just now when anger filled me." He explains to Helena.

"It will come back to you. It's been awhile has it not?" Helena said.

"I don't know Helena I have a feeling it more than just that." He frowns.

"How are Nita and Canna?" He asked his fiancé.

"The two are doing well. Mizuki McCloud she has been taking care of the two. Though she is wondering if you ever were returning, both Nita and Canna wanted to see you again. You are Canna's father figure and Nita's Father." Helena's words made Naruto happy yet he frowns.

"I want to see them." He said.

"Why not see them? They are family, no?" Helena placed her hands on Naruto's shoulder. While the young ninja enjoy the company of his fiancé, he knew Konoha would not let him leave for a second time.

"I know I can't leave here even if I wanted too. If I do I'll be listed as a rouge ninja. The last thing I want is my home chasing after me just because I want to see my daughters." He told Helena.

"What if I say, I'll bring them to you?" She asked him.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I want them to live a normal life. A ninja's life is something I don't want either of them go through." He told Helena.

"You sound like a father." Helena chuckled.

"I am one after all." He smiled.

"I'm still surprise my fiancé came all this way to see me." Helena chuckle again. Naruto turn around and as Helena hold her fiancé's hands, as the two looked at one another's eyes.

"Out of anyone who came to save me, it was you who save me from a burning tower." Helena let go of her hold of Naruto's hands and turned her back.

"I had help ya know? Both me and Zack weren't gonna let you go down with DOATEC. You deserve a fresh start Helena. Zack knew that, I know that and so does you." He said as he wrapped his arms around Helena's stomach bringing her closer to him.

"But you too deserve a fresh start my love." Helena said as she felt Naruto's hold her closer to him.

"I know." He spoke those words before he kissed his fiancé. The kiss lasted for about a minute before the couple broke their kiss.

"I wonder what our little joy would look like." He said.

"I won't have a fiancé that is bound to a village that forbid him to leave even if it just to see his daughters." Helena tap Naruto's nose and look at him with a serious stare.

But before Naruto had a chance to speak a voice called Naruto out. Quickly Naruto let go of his hold on Helena and but held her right hand. The person that called Naruto was none other than Rock Lee, Shikamaru and Chouji, Kiba.

"There you are…whoa so this is the woman who's your fiancé." Kiba grin.

"Don't get any ideas Kiba." Naruto stare at Konoha friends.

"So these are the friends you spoke of? I am Helena Douglas it's a pleasure to meet the friends of my fiancé." Helena asked Naruto.

"Your fiancé has a strange tone of her voice." Chouji noticed.

"That's because she's not from around here. She speak French but also many other language as such Japanese and our nation tongue. Those it Japanese to others." Naruto explain to his Konoha allies.

"Still bit surprise an idiot like you got her as a fiancé." Kiba shook his head.

"Jealous?" Naruto grinned.

"Yeah I am." Kiba smirked.

"At least Sai isn't here who knows what he would say in front of your fiancé." Shikamaru sighed.

"Yeah, he would speak of another dick joke. That guy is a bit of an ass at time, but there are times I think he's messing with me for fun." Naruto rub his forehead, hoping Sai doesn't meet Helena or any of his new friends he made across the world.

"So we heard you had a kid. Is Helena your baby's-mama?" Kiba laughed. Naruto sweatdrop with his eyes close while sighing.

"No, I will be their step-mother upon marriage." Helena told Naruto's friends.

"Wait…who is the mother Naruto-kun?" Rock lee asked.

"It's not going away Naruto darling. Everyone wants to know." Helena told her fiancé.

"I'm only to tell Baa-chan this only. She the Hokage, she's my boss. Sorry guys but there something I don't need to tell you nor do you have business of knowing. Come on Helena I need to see Baa-chan hopefully pervy-sage has been found." He chuckled.

"In one piece I hope." Helena giggled.

"Well its Baa-chan that found him, I don't think he'll be in one piece."

**Tsunade's Office:**

"Are you ready to tell me Naruto?" Tsunade asked Naruto as the young ninja nodded.

"It was about a year and seven months ago. I was assign to assist Ryu Hayabusa on a mission, but however upon that mission both Ryu and I were capture. Both Ryu and I were put in a different room, I was thought I was back in Konoha I thought everything that happen was a dream. It felt so real. But it turn out everything was a lie. Both Ryu and I escaped the virtual world, though both of us was on different sides of the facility." Naruto explain to the busty Hokage.

"Go on Naruto." Shizune said. The young Uzumaki sighed before he continued.

"I found Nita in a room filled with test tubes. The moment I met her, I knew there was something odd about her. I thought she was a capture child, use for testing. I break her out and took her. I later met up with Ryu who had Canna, Canna was kidnap as well. Then we encounter that mask man." Naruto sighed.

"What happen next Naruto?" Tsunade asked the young blonde ninja.

**Naruto thought back what happen during that day:**

Naruto and Ryu made it to the main research room with Canna and Nita. Upon seeing Mizuki, Canna rush over to her adopted mother/aunt.

"Oh Canna, I was so worried about you. I'm so sorry. They had Canna…I had no choice." Mizuki told Ryu while Naruto glare at two people across from the room. One being a short blonde hair woman and the second being a masked man dressed in red cloak.

"It's fine." Ryu told Mizuki.

"What do you want?" Ryu asked the masked man in red.

"The modern alchemist makes the dreams of gods come true. I wish to see the birth of a new world." The masked man said.

The blonde woman known as Lovelace spoke while smiling at the two ninjas.

"We took a little sample of your blood, while you were sleeping. A dash of your dragon ninja DNA and as for your cute little ninja friend we took more of his DNA." Lovelace explains.

"What do you mean took more?" Naruto asked Lovelace.

"A year ago, the battle of five great fiends roam the world yes? From New York to Russia. Remember the battle in Greece? Against the fiend, I believe his name was Volf was it? Your blood was everywhere. My men simply took samples. We simply…borrow you." Lovelace smiled.

"You stole me!" Naruto growled.

"With your DNA we have found such amazing result in our experiments. But that will be explains much later." Lovelace chuckle, Lovelace notice Nita was hiding from behind Naruto.

"Ah I see you found Nita. How wonderful you two found each other." Lovelace again she chuckles.

"Stealing children to experiment on does your evil knows no limits!" Ryu said.

"Ah you couldn't be any more wrong Dragon Ninja. Nita was never a stolen child. She is with her original creator right now." Naruto looked at Nita then snap back at Lovelace.

"Oh yes, your guess is right. She was created from your DNA. She is your daughter but she is also Canna's sister." Lovelace said.

"How can that be?" Ryu asked.

"Very simple. We needed a stronger DNA to form blood. So we use some old DNA from our past subjects. But that's our little secret." Lovelace smiled.

"I'll cut those secrets from your belly." Naruto glare at Lovelace.

"Anyway, You Ryu, You are all descended from the dragon god are you not Hayabusa? While not in this prototype here, it will prove a most useful ingredient when the time comes to give birth to a new god." Lovelace turned her attention on a giant water tank that had a giant floating egg inside.

"You know, I think you might add something to the mix as well. Goodbye." The masked man pushed Lovelace into the water tank. Inside the water tank Lovelace fused with the prototype egg. And in seconds the water tank bust open.

"What the hell?!" Ryu stared at what came out of the water tank.

"Behold the prototype of a god. It is…imperfect." The once former human being Lovelace now warped into a giant tall female creature with large skin wings.

"Born of a warped heart, it stands before incomplete, less than whole. Yet even so, it is far mightier than a mere man." The masked man laughed.

"Naruto," Ryu spoke his name as both he and young ninja had their guard up.

"Yes Ryu?" Naruto asked, while tightly holding his giant kunai blades.

"Take Canna and Mizuki keep them safe." Ryu said as he reached back drawing out his sword.

"Hayabusa?" Mizuki asked with a fearful voice. Nita climb on to Naruto's back wrapping her arms around his neck.

The Lovelace creature roared at them.

"GO!" Ryu shout at them.

Naruto grabbed Mizuki's right hand and ran out of the room while Ryu dealt with the prototype god creature.

**End of flashback:**

"They clone you? Are you serious?" Tsunade looked completely shocked.

"No Nita is my daughter they use my blood and changed it into sperm samples. And fuse it with the DNA of Canna's dead mother. Thus makes Canna my stepdaughter and Nita her stepsister, pretty messed up huh?" He said to Tsunade.

"And just image if Orochimaru had ever ran into these people." Shizune said as the very thought brought chills down Naruto's spine.

"The base was destroyed thanks to Ryu and his battle with Lovelace. All samples of my DNA went down with the place. Nita is the only thing left of Lovelace's research. I still don't know why they took my DNA first before they took Ryu's?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"It could be because they saw the DNA your Jinchuuriki was different from his." Shizune said.

"Maybe so, but still its make me wonder what they were planning to use my DNA for." The young Uzumaki wonders.

"Naruto," Tsunade spoke with a serious stare.

"Yes Baa-chan?" he asked.

"I want to see Nita. Is there any way you could bring her here?" Tsunade asked.

"Why? She's living a normal life I don't want to rude that for her." He said with a frown.

"But she missed you. Naruto we wanted you back because you're important to us, not as weapon but as our fellow Konoha member. You're not just a ninja to me you know that." Tsunade said, she rose out from her chair and walked over to him.

"I know Baa-chan." He sighed.

"I didn't know you made yourself a life there. I wonder why Jiraiya didn't tell me this. But that doesn't matters right now. I want to see your daughter; I might as well see my granddaughter you always call me Baa-chan no matter what I say." Tsunade smiled at her favorite young ninja.

"At least I know my boy has such good taste." Tsunade turned her attention on Helena. Helena smiled at Tsunade, while Helena stood behind Naruto, both Helena and Tsunade trap him between like a sandwich. Tsunade's breasts were in his face and Helena's breasts were behind his head.

'_If this was one of those hentai book I would be so deep sandwich right now getting laid by two busty blondes.'_ He thought.

Tsunade turned away going back to her desk but not before giving Naruto a kiss on his forehead.

"Ms. Tsunade may I ask a small favor." Helena asked Tsunade.

"Sure asks away but if its anything about speeding up the wedding. You can wait can ya? Naruto's birthday is only in few more months. You can married him when his seventeen." Tsunade said with a cocky smile. Which leave Helena to shown small sign of blushed.

"Baa-chan stop teasing my fiancé will ya? Helena wanted to know, is there anything you can do to help me." He said.

"With what?" The Busy kage asked.

"I can't remember everything Helena and everyone have taught me. I can only remember what pervy-sage taught me. I perform one of my moves a little ago but however I had no memory of it. Every time I tried to remember it, it got foggy." The young ninja explains.

"Did Jiraiya do anything to you before you left?" She asked.

"He touched my seal. Last thing I remember was he put chakra into my seal I blacked out. When I woke we were on a boat to Konoha." He said.

"Memory block jutsu." Tsunade said.

"What?" Helena said.

"Memory block jutsu it's a B rank jutsu. It blocks the person's memory with chakra. Jiraiya could have wiped your memories from your whole event if he wanted too. But I guess he decide to show some mercy and only block your training memories. There two ways for this to undo it. One the user who original did it must be the one to do it or two kill the original user. But it takes two days for memories return if you kill the users. But in time your memories will return but about a year's time if you are retrain." Tsunade explained to the couple.

"Even though what he did to me was wrong. I don't think killing him will solve my problem quickly. Since we can't find him I guess I have starts all over again huh?" Naruto let out big disappointed sigh.

"No, you don't have. I am sure Jiraiya will return in time. But right now what you told me and Shizune is our little secret. I want to surprise that perverted bastard when he returns." Naruto didn't feel sorry for Jiraiya if Tsunade ever catches him.

"But Naruto I am willing to let you leave Konoha again. But I know the old heads will be on my ass for this. But you can leave but you need at least three people from Konoha that will be with you upon this journey the choice is yours to pick. But they must be the closest people you can trust in Konoha understand?" Naruto nods his head to Tsunade.

"Tsunade your one of the people I want to travel with me." Tsunade's eyes widen for a moment a bit shock she was easily picked first.

"You did say you wanted to SEE my daughter didn't ya Baa-chan?" He grinned.

"Who are the other two then?" Tsunade asked.

"Sakura-chan and Rock Lee," He simply said.

"Why them? You could have picked Kakashi or Yamato. You know I can't leave I am the Hokage after all." Tsunade said.

"Yeah I know that, but you picked those I trust the most. It's been seven months since I've return. And lately a lot has happen, beside there are a few people I really wanted Sakura-chan and Lee to meet, also why not use this time as a little break from the village and everything. Your the Hokage you word is law isn't it? Why not have Shizune or Kakashi-Sensei be your replacement for the time being?" Again he grins.

"This should be interesting." Helena chuckled.

**Later that day at Dusk:**

Jiraiya had arrived in Konoha unaware of Helena and Jin had come to Konoha. Jiraiya came to Konoha to see how Naruto was doing and everything within Konoha as upon entering the Tsunade's office the door was suddenly locked behind Jiraiya which made him feel a little worried. Tsunade was sitting in her chair but however, her chair was facing the window looking out to the view of Konoha.

"So nice to for you to drop by Jiraiya." Tsunade spoke in a calm manner.

"Enjoying the sun set I see." Jiraiya smirked as he walked over to Tsunade.

"How everything went on your journey?" She asked him.

"Fine, a little pain on the way back, but nothing the great toad can handle." He laughed.

"Good, good. Speaking of a long journey some friends of Naruto so happen came by today." Her voice was still calm but had bit of anger.

"Friends?" Jiraiya looked confuse.

"I didn't know Naruto had a fiancé nor did he have a daughter. Care to explain why you left this out?" she asked.

"Looked Tsunade I can explain." Jiraiya went over to Tsunade's chair only gasp for what he saw. In Tsunade's chair was Tonton, sitting in Tsunade's chair as a tape recorder was playing beside Tsunade's pet.

"Then where the real Tsunade?" Jiraiya wonder.

Unknowingly right above him, holding on to the ceiling was the busty Hokage. And just as Tsunade loosen her grip, Jiraiya gasp and he turned around only to be strike down by Tsunade's drop kick to the face. Quickly recovering Jiraiya quickly ran to the door, while trying to opening but however the door was locked. As right behind the door was Shizune placing sound proof seals on the door.

"I really hoped Tsunade-sama doesn't go overkill on Jiraiya." Shizune sigh while sweat dropping. With her job done the black haired nurse walked down the hallway leaving Jiraiya's fate in the hands of her master.

May Tsunade have mercy on his perverted soul.

**Next Chapter III-Naruto's True Strength part II**

**The real fun begins in the next chapter :D**

**Now if you were waiting for a lemon between Naruto and his fiance you will have to wait a little longer before Naruto and Helena started really enjoying themselves and some R&R same for the other women that wants Naruto. But don't worry all in go time Naruto will get some loving and while you all will wait for the lemons, next up will have fights and maybe more rumor and maybe show Tsunade what she doing to Jiraiya hahahaha!**

**Until then see ya later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own Naruto series or Tekken or Ninja Gaiden or D.O.A series**

**Chapter III-Naruto's true strength part II**

**In the Hayabusa village:**

In a small bedroom stood a young long reddest brown hair woman, wearing a dark blue robe. She remains there for a moment until the door of the room open. The young woman looked to see a young man dressed in black from head to toe standing there with a deep stare.

The young woman looked away as the young man sighed.

"Kasumi," He spoke her name.

"He's coming back. Ryu," She spoke.

"Be true or not. He's not tie to our village. You remember he left us without even a word." Ryu Hayabusa said to Kasumi.

"Sound like you don't want him to return?" She looked at him with sad stare.

"No, He's always welcome to our village. But remember he's from another village. Do not think his village will let him go. Remember Kasumi the life of a ninja is a dangerous one. Even for someone like him." Kasumi frown for what Ryu said was true. Any ninja who allies with another is listed as a traitor to his home village.

Ryu looked around the room that belongs to Naruto. Seeing on the right side of the room were Ninja Scrolls that held different types of elemental Jutsus.

"But if he did leave us for good, he left behind quite a lot of useful things." Ryu said.

Kasumi looked to the left and saw on the wall large number of weapons, that he gathered during his time in the Hayabusa village. Kasumi smiled while looking at Naruto's weapons, he had three pairs of Katana on the wall, one was normal size for a Katana, second one was a long Katana blade and the third one was a normal size blade but that was one of Naruto's **'special'** Katana he had.

Upon those blades was a long Naginata that had a black colored blade with a long red feature near the end of the blade. To the right of Naruto's Naginata was two pair of Sais. There was another weapon kept held underneath the Sais but it was missing.

"Kasumi where's Naruto's Dragon blade?" Ryu notice it was missing.

"Safe with you know who. She say 'Only I can keep it safe while he's away'." Kasumi chuckled. Ryu sigh while shaking his head knowing who has Naruto's special blade.

'_Naruto,'_ Kasumi wonders where he was? And what he was doing right now?

**Meanwhile somewhere in Japan:**

Somewhere out from the cities of Tokyo, a beautiful small beautiful house rest the home of the Kazama family. The sound of bringing noise was heard. Jun Kazama finish cleaning up her house, the sound caught her attention.

Jun stare at Jin's laptop he left behind. Jun open the laptop as an image of Jin's face appear on screen. Jun smiled happily upon seeing her only child.

"Jin," She said.

"Hello mother," He said with a small smile.

"Jin how's everything did you and Helena found him yet?" Jun asked her son. Jin rubbed the back of his head at first.

"Jin?" She frowns.

"We found him, but there was a small problem." He told his mother.

"Problem? What problem?" She asked.

"Naruto's village didn't know the things he's done over here. And well I'm not sure if they'll let him leave again." He told his mother, Jun frown.

"That's a big shame everyone was waiting for him to return. Alisa and Lars have been helping with Naruto's return party." Jin sweatdrop, he didn't think his mother would actually do it.

"What Naruto's not coming?!" A familiar voice yelled in the background.

"She's there too huh?" Jin asked his mother as he sweatdrop.

Asuka Kazama another member of the Kazama household.

Asuka peek her over the laptop.

"Jin you said you were gonna bring him back! You better keep your promise Damnit!" She yelled.

"Asuka calm down." Jun told her niece.

"Asuka it isn't easy. Naruto had a time limit how long he would stay with us. I'm not saying he can't leave his village. But even he has rules to follow. "Jin told his hot headed cousin.

"Rules? Naruto's a Ninja he doesn't any damn rules! You bring that baka back or I'm coming there myself!" She yelled again.

'_Something tells me. She would actually do it.'_ Jin sweatdrop again.

"I'll talk to you all later. And Asuka don't break my new laptop I still remember when you smash it when he left." Jin told his cousin. Asuka puff her cheeks and stomped off while Jun nervously chuckle with a goodbye wave as their connection turn off.

**Elsewhere in Konoha: Naruto's Apartment**

Naruto was sitting on his bed. Thinking back to everyone on the other side of the world wondering what his new friends were doing? Did all of them miss him, did his visit alone change everyone or did they saw him more than a close friend? But there was one thing for sure he did miss was his daughters.

Tsunade was so surprise by the news Naruto had a daughter even though she cloned from his DNA she was his flesh and blood his seed. And of course he also had a stepdaughter also. Sixteen of age and yet father of two.

Naruto laughed at the thought.

"Something funny Naruto-kun?" Helena's voice was heard from the bathroom. Helena was taking a shower.

"Just thinking back. To the wrestling match when Tina and you had to fight those guys from New York." He lie but chuckle anyway.

"I don't find it that funny." Naruto could already tell Helena was blushing mad. As memories serve him right the fight was a very entertaining match that Tina and Helena display that night.

"Well last time I checked calling you and Tina ugly as dirt is a trigger for a ultimate ass whooping." Again he chuckle.

"Those idiots have never seen true beauty. They had no right to me ugly as dirt." Helena came out of the shower wearing a towel, Helena's long beautiful golden blonde shine bright as water drips from her hair.

"That is true, because I've seen true beauty and she's standing before me?" His smile made Helena blush slightly. Helena sat down beside her young fiancé she kissed him on the right cheek.

"Thank you Naruto." His words warmed her heart as always.

"Anytime, also don't you have a hotel to stay at?" He grinned at his fiancé.

"True, but I rather stay with my handsome fiancé." Her eyes stare at him with a naughty look. Naruto sweatdrop just a bit knowing what she wanted from him.

"Still, your place is much nicer than mine though." He looked away from her eyes looking around his apartment.

"It's not that bad. Just need a little touch of cleaning." She told him. Naruto looked at her with a 'are you serious' look on his face.

"Yeah well my apartment is nothing compare to your huge mansion or mansions." He remember Helena had own many places. She never stayed in one spot for a home always on the move.

"It's nice to live as a normal person once in awhile. You don't have to be rich to be happy darling." She tapped his nose.

"True, true," He laughed.

"Now why don't we end this night shall we? You have been through much today." Helena rested her head on his right shoulder.

They stare at one another for awhile. The couple smiled at one another before Naruto surprise kissed his fiancé on the lips. He grabbed Helena by her shoulders as her towel slowly came off.

"Ah Naruto." Helena moaned.

"I love Helena."

"I love you too Naruto."

**The next morning:**

Heavy loud knotting was heard. Naruto woke up with a tired look on his face. He sighed wondering who was at his door at this time of the morning. Naruto got out of his bed he grab his black colored boxers putting them back before opening the door.

There in front of Naruto stood was Jin Kazama.

"Morning Jin what's up?" He asked his brother figure friend.

"Where's Helena?" Naruto jerked his head over to where his bed was. Jin looked over to see Helena's back facing them. Jin didn't say anything only saw a large grin on Naruto's face.

"I have news good news and bad news." Jin told Naruto.

"First what's the bad news?" He asked the Kazama.

"Lili is coming to visit you." Naruto sweatdrop the moment he heard Lili's name.

"That girl really now, I knew she had a thing for me but come on. I thought Asuka was bad when it come getting my attention." He sighed.

"You are her fiancé too aren't you?" Jin raised his right eyebrow.

"She believes I am. But I'm Helena's fiancé only." He frowns.

"Good news?" He asked Jin.

"Tsunade found Jiraiya." Jin told him.

"Gah Baa-chan I hope she didn't murder him." Naruto sweatdrop.

**Hayabusa village:**

Ryu Hayabusa was outside of his room. Waiting for someone he was as the super ninja a nickname that many called him by. Ryu looked at his right hand to see a crushed piece of paper. But it was Naruto's letter for him.

Ryu was a tough ninja teacher towards Naruto. He didn't give Naruto any time for softy but he did tough the boy up. And for that Naruto had high respects for him and so did the Dragon Ninja had high respect for Naruto.

Ryu thought back to the time when they were together during one of the dangerous mission Ryu had to do during the past three years.

**It was during Naruto's last year as Ryu's student. The journey was on a remote Island where rumors were there was a powerful weapon that could equal the Dragon Blade and had ten times that power it had.**

**Flashback: **

In a large cold icy carven the location took place.

Ryu was down on one knee. After taking down over a dozen armed men. Ryu Hayabusa was armed with his clan's infamous weapon the Dragon Sword. Ryu held his right shoulder.

However Ryu wasn't alone. In front of Ryu was Naruto Uzumaki dressed in his standard outfit of the Hayabusa village. He wore black ninja outfit from head to toe. Naruto wore a face mask to cover his face but his eyes were exposed. Naruto had a normal katana for his basic weapon.

In front of Naruto was another person, in fact it was the enemy the two was facing together.

The person standing in front of the two was a being who appearance was that of an android. The android had a human face but the rest of the person's body was machine from neck to toe. The android was a young looking woman who had dark green eyes with short red hair. The Android woman held the blade that Ryu and Naruto was looking for. A sword that steals the souls of men and will steal the soul of its users if the hunger grew out of control.

"The Dragon Ninja is too tired to dance? And his pup face me?" The woman laughed.

"I'm no pup." Naruto glare at the female Android.

"No you're not. I see it in your eyes. You've kill before. You took the life of another person. How does it feel to have the blood of those you've slain?" She asked Naruto.

The young ninja remain silence. The woman only gave him a cold glare.

"They say that sword can be use by only those who are from the Dragon bloodline can be the one who save the world. But what about those who dream of becoming a hero? What about you?" The woman asked him.

"I don't care what the legend said or any of that. Anyone can become a hero. Being a hero doesn't mean a happy ending will happens!" He frowns.

"You got one thing right. There won't be a happy ending by the end of this day. Ryu Hayabusa you will DIE!" The woman ran towards Ryu. Naruto stood in the woman's way only for her katana blade to clash with his.

"Ryu doesn't have to be the one who save the day. Anyone can become a hero. It isn't about fate or destiny it's about doing the right thing!" Naruto told the woman.

Ryu stare at the young Uzumaki, he wasn't sure if Naruto could handle the fight.

The Android woman rammed her left hand into Naruto's stomach. Then stab him again with the evil blade.

"No!" Ryu yelled. The Dragon Ninja ran towards them. But stop when he saw heard Naruto spoke.

"I won't die…from that!" Naruto stab the woman in the stomach with his katana.

"What! How can…" Blood bust out from the woman's mouth. Her eyes widen when she saw that Naruto's eyes were red. Naruto's teeth became fangs. Naruto's katana at first could barely left mark on her metal body but now things were different.

Naruto ripped his blade from the Android's stomach as blood spray out from her metal body. The woman fell to the ground.

"I've…lost…heh…I lost…" Her last words before her system shut down. The ground underneath the woman cracked as she fell into the unknown bottom.

Naruto had the curse evil blade that was known as **'Akujiki'** this evil blade consume the souls of men for thousands of years. The fiends used this blade to counter the might of the Dragon Blade in the past but however few hundred years ago. The blade was lost never be to be found ever again until now.

Naruto pulled the blade from his stomach. Naruto felt the might of the blade calling to him, as he feels its dark red aura throbbing with powerful pulse. The longer Naruto held the blade the more his appearance had changed. Naruto's eyes were now dark golden and his whisker marks on his cheeks were darker.

"We finally got the blade Ryu-San. But…" He paused. He looked at Ryu as the Dragon Ninja stood up after he recovered from his early battle.

"I…can hear voices in my head. Telling me to kill you…telling me you're just…an ant compare to the power I have…" He told Ryu. Ryu stood ready if he had to fight Naruto.

"What do you think we should do next?" He looked at the blade.

"Naruto that blade cannot exist. It's too evil don't let it control you." The Dragon Ninja said.

Suddenly Naruto's seal was reacting towards the evil blade. Naruto suddenly stop hearing the voices that spoke to him, now those voices were replace by screams. Naruto held his head as he groans in pain.

"Naruto let go of Akujiki!" Ryu shout at the Uzumaki.

Naruto snap at glare at Ryu. Naruto ran towards the Dragon Ninja as Ryu stood ready to strike at the Uzumaki. But however Naruto stop in his track. He grab the sword by it handles and the blade and with one strong grip. Naruto broke the evil blade with his knee.

Upon being broken into two a loud howling scream was heard in the winds. Akujiki lost its dark red aura in an instant now a normal lifeless blade, Naruto toss Akujiki down into the unknown bottom never to be seen ever again.

Naruto fell to his knees as Ryu ran over to check on the young ninja.

"Naruto are you ok?" He asked the young boy.

Naruto looked at his sensei/brother figure.

"Can we go home now? I'm hungry." Naruto's stomach growl loudly.

"Yeah," Ryu chuckle with a nod.

Naruto smiled as the two journey back to the Hayabusa village.

**End of flashback:**

Ryu wonder what Naruto was doing? He wonders if the young ninja would return? Everyone in Hayabusa saw Naruto as one of their own. Sure he was an outsider ninja, it took awhile for him to be accepted by everyone. Jiraiya and Naruto lucked out when they encounter Ryu the first time if they didn't the Black Spider Clan ninjas would have overwhelm them that day.

But out of everyone, Naruto worked his best to have Ryu's respect. Ryu was a hero towards his village. Everyone loved and respected him. That kind of respect Naruto dreamed of.

Ryu thought back towards the day that Naruto's seal broke by Jiraiya's little mistake by messing with Naruto's seal. Jiraiya told Ryu about the demon that was sealed inside him and that he was Naruto's Godfather and master of his father Minato Namikaze.

That day Naruto cause more harm in the Hayabusa village then any of the Black Spider Clan ever did. Putting Kasumi in a coma for a month and nearly destroyed the Hayabusa village.

Ryu was going to kill Naruto by the use of the Dragon Sword in its true form with the Dragon's eye, making it the True Dragon Sword. But however Ryu and Momiji were able to defeat Naruto without the need of killing him. But even now Ryu believe he could have killed Naruto without the dragon's eye, as the dragon sword in its true form can kill only those of true evil. But the dragon sword even without the dragon's eye had trouble getting through Naruto's blood coat when he was in his four tailed state.

Momiji believed Ryu truly didn't want to end Naruto's life thus the dragon sword didn't harm in true form or not because of the user's will.

After that event, Ryu remembers Naruto promise he ask of him.

"_Ryu-San."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_If I ever become that monster again please kill me. I would rather die than become the one who nearly destroy the village. Please don't hold back on me if I ever become that thing again."_

"…_I promise Naruto. But until that day comes, you will remain by our side."_

**Elsewhere: Konoha Training Ground**

Naruto, Tsunade, Helena and Jin arrive together only to meet up with Kakashi, Shizune and a tied up Jiraiya.

"You tie him up?" Naruto looked at Tsunade.

"Had to make sure he doesn't sneak off again." Tsunade snap a glare at the Toad Sage. Jiraiya sweatdrop with fear after the beat down he'd was given few hours ago.

"Jiraiya don't you have something to say to Naruto?" Tsunade's glare was so powerful Jiraiya didn't look her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"I'm sorry what?" She said.

"I'm sorry Naruto I'm sorry what I did to you. It was wrong of me to take you from that life. Now you can untie me I do I can perform the Jutsu to undo what I've done?" The toad sage asked.

"Are you truly sorry for what did to me pervy-sage?" Naruto looked at his toad sage teacher. Jiraiya look up at Naruto and saw how serious the boy looked.

"I would be lying if I didn't enjoy you having happiest after how everyone treated you in the past. I don't care if you forget me or not. But I made a promise to bring you back once our time was up. Naruto as much you believe this village hated you in the beginning. You are the most important thing to Konoha." The toad sage told his Godson.

Naruto didn't say anything he only sighed with his eyes close.

"You're lucky Ryu taught me well. The Hayabusa village became a second home to me. Japan became a third home to me. I made my life there I knew everything wasn't going to last forever. But don't think I'm letting you off easy pervy-sage." Naruto open his eyes as Shizune untie Jiraiya. The two were now staring at each other eyes.

"Well it should that you're become a greater ninja then I could ever be. It will hurt Naruto, but your memories will return. It will take a few hours before the body remembers everything everyone taught you." Jiraiya strike Naruto's stomach where his seal was. Naruto felt Jiraiya withdrawing chakra from his stomach.

"That should do it." The toad sage said.

Naruto panting hard from the undoing of the memory seal Jiraiya placed on him.

"Feeling better?" He asked Naruto.

Naruto's fists tightens he'd uppercut Jiraiya as Naruto's surprise uppercut sending Jiraiya flying at least ten feet away. Naruto had strike Jiraiya with one of the powerful punches he was taught by Paul Phoenix. The Rising Phoenix uppercut.

"Much better," Naruto grinned as Tsunade also grin while everyone else sweatdrop at the sight of Naruto just uppercut his Godfather.

"Now with that out of the way. Shizune, Kakashi I'm going to take a break from being Hokage. I will place you two as my replacement until I return. Don't worry I'm only taking a weekly break from my work as Hokage." The busty Kage told her student and copy ninja.

"B-b-but Tsunade-sama," Shizune stunner.

"No Buts Shizune. I'm going to see Naruto's daughters and I want to see what Naruto left behind. I am sure the village be fine in your state. Don't let those old heads bully Shizune, Hatake." Tsunade stare at the copy-ninja.

"Yes Lady-Tsunade." Kakashi nodded.

"I'll bring something nice for you Kakashi-sensei." Naruto smirked.

"Like what?" The copy-ninja asked.

"A book like pervy-sage but way better, trust me." Naruto winked.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" A familiar voice shouted.

_'What…how the hell did she got here so fast?!'_ Naruto thought.

"Naruto Uzumaki, did you really think you would escape from marrying me? As your fiancé you cannot escape the fate of our destiny together!" A young woman's voice was heard behind the group.

Tsunade looked back to see a young long blonde hair teenage girl. The young teenage girl was dressed in an all white Victorian-style dress, white boots with red socks, red-and-white fingerless gloves, and a red-and-black gingham-patterned ascot tie.

"Naruto who is this?" Tsunade, Shizune and Kakashi asked him.

Both Jin and Naruto sigh at the same time.

"Everyone may I proudly introduce you to Ms. Lili De Rochefort." Naruto introduced the young teenage to everyone.

"Pleasure to meet you all, I am honor to meet my fiancé friends and family. And good to see you again Jin and Ms. Helena." Lili bowed her head.

"How the hell did you get here?" Naruto asked Lili.

Lili laughed loudly.

"It was quite easy. When Jin answers one of my emails messages, Sebastian tracked his location. And bang I found my Naruto's hidden village." Lili again laughed.

"Wait…you said you're Naruto's fiancé?" Tsunade asked Lili with a confuse look.

"Baa-chan she believes she's my fiancé, but Helena's my REAL fiancé." He told her.

"No, no, no, no! I'm Naruto's fiancé his one and only. I will not have my fiancé be stolen from me by the likes of another lady. It was our fate to be together. It was destiny to that had Naruto come in and save my life from those kidnapper thugs." Lili held her hands together and looked into the sky.

"So much for our village being a hidden village," Naruto sweatdrop as he glare at Jin.

"Please forgive Lili for her sudden behavior. She was so looking forward to see you, Master Naruto." An old man's voice spoke. Naruto looked beside Lili was her butler and teacher Sebastian.

"You came along too Sebastian?" Naruto asked Lili's butler.

"But of course, wherever Ms. Lili goes, I shall follow her." Sebastian told the young Uzumaki.

"Look Lili-chan as much as I am happy to see you…again. I should be going. I'm leaving home and-" before Naruto even had a chance to finish what he say, Lili silence him by placing her right index finger on his lips.

"If you think I'm letting you get away from me again. You're wrong Naruto Uzumaki. I am your fiancé and as your fiancé it is my duty to ensure our happiest shall reach new heights. Marriage shall be the ultimate goal of our destiny together." Lili told Naruto.

Naruto was at least Lili and Helena wasn't going at each other throat like they were in the past. Since both of them love Naruto dearly. Lili challenge Helena a match for Naruto's love and have the right to be his fiancé. Helena won the match but however Lili never gave up and always view herself as Naruto's fiancé his one and only.

Lili grab Naruto's right arm and nuzzle against him. The young ninja couldn't help but smile at the young girl. She was crazy about him ever since he save her from being kidnap by hired thugs.

"Naruto tell me before we leave. Do you have any other girlfriends or fiancés I should know about?" Tsunade had her arms cross while giving him a strong motherly stare.

Naruto paused for a moment before he laughed nervously.

"You're on your own this time darling." Helena told her young fiancé. Lili let go of Naruto and went over to Helena side after she saw Tsunade's stare.

"I've may have…befriend a few women here and there…but our relationship never may pass the friend-zone…I think. Ok maybe I've kissed a few women...maybe bit of second base..." He dares not to make full eye contract with Tsunade. Naruto met many women who he really liked and made to second base or had a strong relationship with.

"Okay…I believe you for now. But tell me this how many women who are your girlfriends or fiancé beside Helena and Lili." Tsunade asked again with a motherly stare.

"There two girls I met and fell in love with." He smiled a bit. He avoid telling Tsunade about the other women he knows.

"Who are they and what they are to you?" She asked her Godson.

"There's Momiji. She's my girlfriend and then there's Kasumi. She and I are very close." He leaved it at that.

"How close are we talking about?" She asked him.

"She was…my first." He told her.

Tsunade paused as the news of Naruto had sex with a woman. During the three year trip, having a fiancé shock her, having a daughter and stepdaughter nearly gave her a heart attack and now finding out her godson had sex at an early age with a woman who might be his girlfriend or fuck-buddy or worst she was knot up with his baby!

Tsunade's face went from a face of complete shock transform into a face of pure anger. Everyone took one big step back away from the busty Hokage.

**"NAR…UT…O!"** Naruto froze in place as Tsunade slowly came towards him. Tsunade placed her hands on his shoulders as if she was about to yell at him. Naruto closed his eyes waiting for her to shout at him or beat the living shit out of him.

"She's not pregnant is she?" Tsunade's personally sudden shift to a friendly face.

"Huh?" He looked confuse.

"She's not pregnant is she?" Tsunade asked him again. Naruto felt a dark aura around Tsunade's friendly behavior. He felt Tsunade's grip on his shoulder suddenly tighten.

"No she's not. But I really love her. I love her, Momiji, Lili and Helena. I love my daughters also. Beside with Kasumi I used a con-"

"Good, that's what I wanted to hear now. Let's go I wanna see your daughters." Tsunade smiled. Tsunade pat Naruto's back and walked off.

'_For a second I thought she was going to kill me. Good thing she doesn't know Helena and I bang last night.'_ Naruto thought.

'_Long as these girls keep him in line. I don't care. My Naruto deserve to be happy after everything he been through.'_ Tsunade looked back to see Lili talking to Naruto while the young Uzumaki rubbed the back of his head. Helena kissed Naruto on the right cheek as Lili's face flash red with anger as she was yelling at Helena. Lili grab Naruto pulling him away from Helena as Helena laughed and Jin just shook his head.

It was time for Naruto to return to what he left behind.

**End of chapter 3**

**Next Chapter-Naruto's Tournament part 1**

**The real fun begins!**

**Next chapter the real fun begins. Soon after Naruto get things done over at other side of the world. The tournament shall begin! I really don't have much say around this time. So um yeah see ya!**


End file.
